Physical Fun
by GrammarGeek
Summary: I wrote this for my sister. I'm not a huge fan of SakuraKakashi, but that's too bad. I wrote this for her anyway. It's just a drabble about a physical for Kakashi.


**Hello!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like this, my sister! Please, do not kill me if it is not up to par. I don't know what guys' physicals are like, so I used what I knew about the dreaded women's physicals, and I did what could. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of ****Naruto****. That belongs to our beloved ****Kishimoto**

Humming contentedly to himself, Kakashi walked to the mailbox to pick up his mail. As he was flipping through it to see what he got, he saw a postcard with an apple on it that said, "An apple a day keeps the med nins away!"

He sighed. "Probably another of those 'come get a check-up' letters," he mumbled, flipping it over.

_You are due for a physical. Please stop by to make an appointment._

_--__Konoha__ Hospita__l_

_"Keeping Konoha at its best"_

He frowned at the postcard in his hand. When was the last time he had a physical?

Kakashi trudged back up to his apartment, calculating in his head_S__o__ that'll be… 6 years? No – yes. 6 years. Hm. Maybe, if I'm not doing much else, I'll go. It __has__ been a while_.

He looked at his calendar and made a tutting noise as he ran his finger over the boxes representing the days. _Nothing but a mission in 2 week__s__. Ok. I guess I'll go tomorrow._

--------Next Day--------

Kakashi took a deep breath and walked into the glass doors of Konoha Hospital. Automatically, he heard the crying of babies getting shots and the coughing, sneezing, and wheezing of patients with colds scattered through the waiting room. He cringed: He hated coming to the hospital.

Kakashi walked over to the counter. "I'm here for a physical," he said.

"All right, what was your appointment time?" the nurse asked, fingers poised over the keyboard, bright eyes looking at his. She smiled politely.

"Appointment time?" he asked.

"Yes. You called the hospital to make an appointment, and they gave you a time. Do you remember what it was?" she asked patiently, as if talking to a small child.

"I forgot to call and make an appointment," he said, frowning slightly and shrugging.

The nurse looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'll see if we can fit you in anywhere," she said, turning to her computer and typing something in. Looking up again, "You can go sit down. I don't know how long it will be, but we'll call you when we're ready."

Kakashi turned from the counter and sat down in a chair, pulling out one of his trademark Icha, Icha books.

The nurse found no openings, so she slipped into the main part of the hospital to see if she couldn't scrounge around and find somebody to do a quick physical for the guy. She found Sakura on her way out.

"Sakura," she said, grabbing her attention.

"Yeah," said Sakura, turning around.

"I've got a patient who forgot to get an appointment. All he's here for is a physical. If it isn't too much trouble, could you do that quickly?"

"Yeah. Let me go wash up. Tell him to go to room 814 and put on one of those crazy paper dress things. I'll be in in a second," Sakura said over her shoulder, walking into the employee bathroom.

------In the Waiting Room-----

The nurse came back out to the waiting room and said, "Hatake Kakashi," looking around the room for him.

Kakashi dog-eared his page and walked up to the counter, "Yeah?"

"Go to room 814 and put on the paper dress. The med nin will be in in a moment."

"Thanks," he said, walking through the door separating the hospital from the waiting area and finding his room. He closed the door and undressed. He looked at the pitiful "paper dress" on the bed. It was just going to come off anyway. He decided to save a tree and placed the flimsy thing on the counter so another could use it.

He placed his hands on the bed and hopped up to wait quietly. He looked around the room and swung his legs like a little kid.

----------xxx---------

Sakura picked up the patient's folder and flipped through it, walking to the room. _Few visits to the __hospital__, I see. Who is it?_ She opened the door and stepped in. She flipped to the front before looking up and read 'Hatake Kakashi'.

_What?!_ Her head jerked up to see Kakashi, looking just as surprised as she was, sitting naked on the bed.

They stood there awkwardly for a second. Sakura set the medical records down on the counter and washed her hands. "There was a paper dress on the bed, wasn't there?" she asked, looking not at him but at the tap.

"I thought I'd save a tree," he answered simply.

Sakura grabbed the box of gloves.

"I'd rather you go without," Kakashi said, nodding at the gloves. "Your hands are clean. That makes two trees I'm saving," Kakashi said, pulling his legs up and laying on the hard hospital bed.

Sakura put the box down and walked over to the bedside. She placed her hands on his chest and gently felt her way down his stomach.

Kakashi felt heat stirring in his lower abdomen. _No. That's the last thing I need, _he thought.

Sakura's warm hands touched around his hips before finally touching his penis.

_He is so big!_ She thought. Warmth slipped into her vagina. _It's just a physical. Get through it._ Suddenly, she felt him harden in her grasp.

"Kakashi, is a simple physical turning you on?" she teased, giving his dick a stroke jokingly.

He let out a short laugh that turned into a groan. He hadn't been aroused in ages.

_"She's your ex-student!" "Yeah, your hot ex-student…" _The voices in his head argued.

Sakura flushed and felt her vagina get wet. She looked into his eyes. She hadn't felt this needy in a long time.

Kakashi sat up and grabbed the back of her head. His masked lips kissed hers.

Sakura moaned in his mouth. She reached her hands up into his silky silver hair and undid his mask. It dropped to the floor.

Kakashi got off the bed and kissed Sakura again. Their tongues met in a wild frenzy. Kakashi pressed his hips into hers and quickly took off the kunoichi's clothes.

"Mmm…" A moan escaped Sakura's lips as Kakashi picked her up and put her on the bed.

His hands found her breasts. "So good," he mumbled into her mouth.

His fingers played with her hardened nipple, and he dipped his head down to lick the other. Sakura brought her hips up to grind into his.

Kakashi kissed her neck. Nipped at it. Licked it. "Sakura…" he breathed in her ear.

Sakura sucked in a quick breath. Kakashi slipped his hand into her soaking folds and gently stroked her clit.

"More," she said, thrusting her womanhood on his hand.

Kakashi slipped one, then two fingers into her aching vagina.

"Kakashi…" she whined. He needed no more. Kakashi placed his throbbing manhood at her opening and thrust deeply in her.

Sakura never felt so good. He was big, and he filled her up perfectly.

"Gods you're tight, Sakura," Kakashi said into her shoulder, thrusting hard into her needy body.

Finally, they both came, breathing heavily.

The two got dressed and, with a last, parting kiss, went their separate ways.

_Man __am__ I glad I didn't skip that physical,_ Kakashi thought, happily walking home.

* * *

**What did you think? I tried to keep them as in character as possible. Sorry if I failed. Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for reading – ****GrammarGeek**

**P.S. This is the first story I've posted under the ****Naruto**** category. My friend, ****Xero****-Tom, and I are writing a ****Naruto****/Harry Potter crossover. You can find it if you look at my profile. It doesn't have any Sakura/Kakashi planned (sorry, I'm trying!), but if you read the story and like it, and you want Sakura/Kakashi, go ahead and review and say so. I'll work with ****Xero****-Tom if there's enough people and fit at least a bit of that in for you! Thanks!**

* * *


End file.
